


Tournesol

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna tournoie sur la piste de danse, dans sa robe aux couleurs du tournesol. Et elle pense à son unique amour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tournesol

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et le lieu appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Quant aux bribes de paroles que j'ai insérées au texte tandis que Luna les écoute, elles font partie de la chanson "Wil You Remember", des Cranberries.

Luna tournait gracieusement sur elle-même, les yeux fermés. La musique la berçait, l'aidait à oublier.

Elle dansait, seule au centre de la piste, sur un air mélancolique qui ressemblait à une valse. Et elle tournoyait, elle tournoyait en écoutant les paroles de la chanson qui lui ressemblait tant.

 

_Will you remember the dress I wore?_

_Will you remember my face?_

 

Oui, sans doute, Ginny se souviendrait de ces choses-là. La robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était suffisamment atypique pour qu'elle reste dans la mémoire de son amie. De celle qu'elle aimait en secret.

Un jaune éclatant, solaire, et un grand tournesol accroché dans ses cheveux, telle était sa tenue.

 

_Will you remember the lipstick I wore?_

 

Et, pour une fois, elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres. Il était spécial, il n'avait pas été fabriqué à partir de bave de Nargole comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans le commerce. C'était elle-même qui l'avait crée, à la maison, avec de l'essence de prunes dirigeables.

Elle était contente de porter ce rouge à lèvres peu commun. Enfin, c'était plutôt du brillant à lèvres, donc peut-être que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Donc, de là à s'en rappeler...

Oh, peu importe. Elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup souciée de ces détails.

 

_This world is a wonderful place_

 

La chanson ne mentait pas. Ce monde était en effet merveilleux et complexe. La vie demeurait une source de découvertes perpétuelles, des dons de gernumblie aux mystères de la perdantinite. Tout y était sujet d'étude, étrange et fascinant.

Surtout aujourd'hui, jour d'épousailles. Les préparatifs étourdissaient la vue. Un véritable festival d'Enormi à Babille.

 

_Will youremember the black limousine?_

_Will you remember champagne?_

 

Pour le moment, tout se passait bien au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Tous les rituels avaient été respectés, et quant à elle, elle s'était vêtue de jaune, en écoutant les conseils de son père. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était la couleur du soleil, du règne, de la chance. La couleur du bonheur.

Même si, au fond, Luna éprouvait un grand sentiment de vide au fond d'elle. De la tristesse, bien cachée mais tout de même là.

Elle comprit qu'un Joncheruine rôdait autour d'elle et commença à agiter ses bras afin de le chasser.

 

_Will you remember the things that we see?_

_I will return here again_

 

Evidemment, Ginny ne sortirait pas de sa vie. Après tout, elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Et même si Luna partait au loin, elle retournerait toujours au village de Loutry Sainte Chaspole. C'était de là qu'elle venait, c'était là que se trouvaient ceux auxquels elle tenait. Celle qu'elle aimait.

Malgré le caractère unilatéral de cet amour.

 

_Will you remember the flowers in my hand?_

_Will you remember my hair?_

 

Sans doute, Ginny se souviendrait des tournesols qu'elle leur avait offerts comme porte-bonheur, le matin même. Et, après toute une enfance passée ensemble et cinq ans d'amitié à Poudlard, elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt l'étrange couleur argentée de ses cheveux.

De même que Luna ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublier le visage de son premier amour.

Elle se rappelait des discussions qu'elles avaient eues, cette année, après les entretiens d'orientation professionnelle. Elles s'étaient inventé un avenir, s'étaient dit leurs rêves. Elle voulait devenir cryptozoologiste, et sa meilleure amie –son aimée- pensait vaguement à une carrière dans le Quidditch, bien qu'elle affirmât qu'elle aimerait aussi partir une année en voyage à l'étranger en sa compagnie.

Mais, au fond de des yeux noisette (bleus?), Luna devinait un autre idéal, qui faisait parfois soupirer son amie et jeter des coups d'œil amoureux vers un certain brun, entouré de ses camarades.

Le vrai grand projet de Ginevra, c'était bien sûr d'épouser le magnifique, le beau, le généreux Harry Potter, avec lequel elle était sortie à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et qui l'aimait toujours, apparemment.

Ce projet-là avait bien des chances d'aboutir.

Luna ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà éprouvé ce sentiment, mais pour la première fois, la jalousie la rongeait.

 

_Will you remember the future we planned?_

 

Ginny oublierait leurs rêves mutuels. Elles ne partiraient peut-être jamais en exploration vers une contrée lointaine ensemble, finalement.

Elles suivraient des routes distinctes, se sépareraient. Leurs destinées n'étaient pas vouées à se mêler davantage.

Et le temps s'écoulerait, sans leur demander leur avis.

 

_The world is not waiting out there_

 

Au milieu de sa danse solitaire, Luna ne put s'empêcher de soupirer silencieusement et de redoubler d'efforts envers le Joncheruine qui, de toute évidence, la harcelait.

Elle ne devait pas être triste. Le monde était si beau… Tant de créatures dont elle devait prouver l'existence, et qui n'attendaient qu'elle…

 

_I won't remember the dress I wore_

_I won't remember champagne_

 

Le reste était dénué d'importance. C'étaient des choses qui la rendraient triste, qui ne la menaient nulle part. Les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui devaient disparaître. S'effacer.

Puisque son amour n'avait pas de sens.

 

_I won't remember the things that we swore_

_I will just love you in vain…_

 

Contre toute attente, Ginny vint la rejoindre sur la piste de danse, rayonnante dans sa robe or pâle. Sans se rendre compte de rien, elle prit les mains de son amie et l'entraîna sur l'air d'accordéon et de violon mêlés.

«Tu sais quoi, Ginny?, murmura alors Luna. Je crois que tu es un petit soleil, et moi, je dois être une lune, non… Un tournesol.»

Le sourire de la rousse s'élargit un peu et l'emprise de ses doigts sur les siens se resserra légèrement. Et elles se mirent à danser en cercle, l'une imitant les pas de l'autre, comme une fleur qui suivrait son astre préféré.

 


End file.
